Avengers JR adventures
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Come learn what the children of the Avengers are up too while the parents are away. Movie-Verse and heat pairings among OCS
1. Chapter 1

Within an abandon building's second floor, near the back end that had been converted into a modern day kitchen area. A large table made White Ash Wood was being used to serve the first meal of the day to five teenagers. Two with strong athletic builds and matching features from brunet hair to sky blue eyes were Barton-Romanoff twins. Only way to tell them apart was there opposite genders and way both wore their hair. Girl still wore pigtails done up with ribbons in her long Lockes was named Terna and boy had that boyish cut was named Kevin. They argued over whom was to get last piece of cinnamon swirl raisin bread freshly toasted. Was stolen by teen-version of Tony Stark with brightest blue eyes and golden blond hair in wedge style. His name was Antino Wes Stark, who openly stuffed his mouth with what the twins were bickering over.

Before his young life could be threaten by hands of assassin trained teens a mumbled question about blueberries was made. All three looked to still dopey young thing that had the complete boy next to store appearance. Could pull off those over sized eyes full of innocence with Sandy Brown hair cut in school boy kind of style. Caving to his angelic looks by giving him every bowl on the table filled with varies fruit. When he ended up smiling as his sign of gratitude any negative emotion was forgotten between the trio. Had him being called James Rogers by the known troublemaker of the group unable take his over whelming cheeriness. Palest blue eyes leered at the still smiling James as Chestnut brown hair in loose braid was pushed aside. To only be asked when Terna while Kevin would remove the pole from his butt corrected her. Antino was one that actually addressed grumpy guss by his given name being Zaine Eastvold in kindest matter.

"More pancakes for everyone!" Eldest of the group came to the table with large plate filled with new batch he lay on center of the table. He made sure to keep his ponytail-clad hair from swinging on to one of his shoulders when he bent down. Gazing at the young ones that all stared one specific person he knew wasn't a morning person. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Your Prince Ice needs the pole pulled out of his ass!" Terna repeated her question with a new word at the end.

"Too early in morning for cuss words." Antino yawned reaching for his half-filled mug.

"Never stopped your dad." Kevin shoved Antino's mug from his reach. "You're two young for coffee."

"Jance's pole was already pulled out of my ...rear...this morning!" Zaine called elder by name while spending of his early activities.

Terna was the one froze up when answer given to her ended up bothering in a certain way she wasn't ready for. Kevin was to busy messing with Antino by having him now reaching across the table for his precious mug. James the whole time hadn't paid attention to the whole conversation since oatmeal was in need of fruit. After being given the variety produce cut in to bit-able sizes by everyone do to his over whelming charm. Being apart of the conversation that Zaine twisted up to the point only female in the group wasn't answering. Seemed pointless from his point of view with only one thing in mind with growling stomach.

"Forgot your mouth always stayed dirty after what you did with it." Jance ended up blushing as he advice Zaine tone down back talk.

"As long as you enjoy my talented tongue." A Cheshire Cat grin appeared cross youth's face when his eyes laid on blushing Jance.

Before Zaine could pull off his usually stunt that left Kevin covering his eyes and Antino could use his Starkphone to capture a picture. One of the legally appointed guardians decided to join them making one of many rules known. Any form of sexual talk was to be spoken about after evening time when everyone was more awake. Had James agreeing in form of nodding his head up and down while eating.

"Zaine you want to spend time with your mother...or father this weekend?" Elderly man asked him with blue hair in messy sort of cut. Glowing red eyes filled with tiredness after just coming back from Debriefing hosted by SHIELD. Removing his issued uniform jacket with greatest of ease making his way pass Jance.

Showing everyone that Jance still hadn't out grown in height since this person stood at plain six feet and zero inches. Unlike Jance's own height that was just a few inches below this elder making him self known at this hour.

"How can you still be right about Mr. Berkette being taller then Jance?" Terna asked smirking Antino.

"Told you not to make a bet wit him." Kevin picked up Antino's mug.

"I could explain to you the mathematical formulas I used to figure out Jance's rate of growth..." Antino was struggling against Kevin. "...If I get my ..."

His mug was stolen by this Mr. Berkette reminding everyone of yet another rule that didn't allow him or her to bet. If money was going to exchange hands between them then into naughty jar everything went. While he simply told Kevin to not tease Antino as a beverage he shouldn't be drinking. Before telling Antino drinking a substance his father consumed on daily basis wasn't healthy.

"HERE!" James offered Antino his still fill glass of apple juice. "Sugar frees and full of healthy vitamins."

"I agree Zaine about you still being a kid." Antino mumbled rejecting the filled glass.

"Either that or tea since grocery delivery hadn't arrived yet." Jance offered a limited alternative.

"I say he hacked the email containing grocery delivery and altered it to his benefit." Terna stared at Antino.

"Wouldn't put that pass him knowing whom his dad." Kevin agreed with his twin.

Jance ended up being sent over to the Stark Industries issued computer sitting on nearest counter top by Mr. Berkette. Few taps on the touch screen when he sorted through a few windows accessing files. Ended with him giving a thumb up to Mr. Berkette when he couldn't find an alteration.

"I am not Zaine!" Antino still stared James' offered glass.

"Glad to know I'm respected at least." Zaine grinned slightly.

Mr. Berkette called the two hopeless as he completely walked around the table sipping from the mug. He would put down beside Antino with such force he could shatter the porcelain surface with an Iron Man decal on outside. Stating he was going to change out of his uniform and excepted everyone to follow his example. Zaine was kept from talking back by James reaching across the table, and stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth. Barton-Romanoff twins went back to arguing over last piece of something. Jance ended up promising Antino he get him a new Iron Man Mug.

"He broke the handle." Antino poked the one Mr. Berkette slammed on the tabletop.

"You be the way when you found out you and Mr. Stark share the same interest in woman and have the same reputation with opposite sex." Jance remind him. "Now which mug you want this time?"

This brought up the outing he was going to take before heading off to his schedule classes and lectures. Having a list of items he could buy for his friends before hand kept him on his toes. Being that he was given the oddest thing to purchase on daily basis that him ready for today requests.

"Crossbow!" Kevin had always to use one.

"Pepper Powder or Paint ball pellets." Terna held up a pellet gun.

"Random computer parts and circuit boards." Antino mumbled staring at his ruined cup. "I'll just buy one of these my self."

"Wireless mouse and Digital Tablet." James had gotten into Digital art.

"Chinese Take-Out." Zaine was in the mood to try something new.

Jance mentally ended up noting everything that was spoken that he had to think about through out his day. Sports store he could find first two items for the Barton-Romanoff twins was near his college. What Antino wanted was no problem since computer science department storage room had plenty of parts. Weren't used would end up being recycle center or be scrapped in a junkyard. Wireless mouse and Digital Tablet were something he could pick up at art store's technology section. What Zaine wanted could be ordered on line then picked up on his way home.

"All right." He sighed wiping his hands on dishrag that had been resting on his shoulder. "I needed to get going."

He tossed the soaked piece of cloth getting a clear answer for Zaine that dishware and kitchen would b cleaned up everyone. Antino ended up groaning at the thought of doing chore-related work. That got a cheer out of James insisting he hand scrub any pans or pots that need extra elbow grease. Barton-Romanoff twins stared right at Zaine for forcefully volunteering them all for KP duty.

"You just want to impress him." Terna starts playing with her knife.

"Gets him faster in to his pants." Kevin takes his twin's knife away.

Janes ended calling only four of them clueless before passing them on his way out of the dining area. Stopping only in back of chair that Zaine sat in gently bending down to kiss the top of boy's head. Whispering something he need super hearing to understand that had Zaine looking up. To look directly into Jance's eyes that got him once more kissed on the tip of his nose followed by a smile.

"I mean it." Were Jance's last words to Zaine before he completely left the area for his own bedroom.

Antino started singing 'Jance and Zaine sitting...' song in his usual teasing matter drumming his hands on tabletop. James ended finishing the last of his food before stacking his dirtied dishware scrambling to his feet. Behind him Barton-Romanoff twins followed with their own stacked dishware. In the sink everything went to get washed off while food scraps were put down drain. Where the dispose laid for such purpose like this while half-filled cups or glasses were dumped out.

As promised James ended up handled cleansing the cook ware humming a tune to 'Freak' by KISS. Barton-Romanoff twins by now had opened the dishwasher to start a new cycle to only find oddity. In the top rack was a dead Salmon with series of vegetables surrounding the gutted fish. Heads turned toward only person in the room who had to be known to pull these kind of stunts.

"This time I'm not the one behind this." Zaine confessed while attention shifts to Antino.

"I want to know if you could cut a fish dinner in a Dishwasher." Antino openly admitted.

"Get. Over. Here. And. Get. This. THING! Out. Of. Here!" Terna could barely speak through clenched teeth.

Her twin and James backed off learning from past experiences when Antino pulled stunts like this. That you were to stay out her path of angry when something she never preferred took place. Like now when Antino had used yet another everyday appliance into in one his experiments. This time around it had to be dishwasher that was now going smell like a marine life.

"I have to document this." Antino's excuse to use his Starkphone this early in the morning.

Out of his chair he would go with phone in one hand and his own dished balancing dished in the other. Between taking pictures he would share and post on all networking sites with all kinds of captions. Dropping his dishes in Kevin's arms while pocketing his phone to clear out the food in the dishwasher. Working around still angry Terna in rushed matter by filling his arms with steamed fish and vegetables. He would end up dumping in a glass container that was tuckered away.

Allowing the appliance he had used to be used for its intended purpose by everyone else to clean dishes. Zaine was last to join them placing his dish straight in the sink before watching Antino work. Arranging the fish and produce in the dish was amusing in his way since cooking wasn't Antino's strong point.

"Tell me he isn't doing one his weird experiments?" Mr. Berkette had decided to join them after changing out his uniform. "Please tell me this time around this one actually worked?"

Zaine tried not to laugh as James handed the soaked dish brush he was using to Kevin to walk over to aid Antino. Terna Just loaded the washer one dish as a time mumbling how she could use Antino as a live target. Kevin did the last of the scrubbing before helping his sister with Mr. Berkette watching them.

"We're heading to Avengers Tower." Mr. Berkette spoke of SHIELD issue command. "They want to see how far all of you have come."

"I hate getting poked and probe." Zaine remembered the first time SHIELD's scientists treated him like a lab rat.

"You aren't only one." Terna and Kevin agreed with him.

"At least you guy get some where with them." James sighed. "I'm way pass puberty and still haven't signs of genetically inheriting dad's... "

Mr. Berkette used a familiar hand gesture to silence him knowing SHIELD's eyes James and Antino weren't considered worthy. Leaving them to be the odd man out when these monthly re evaluations took place. Sometimes he would have Jance take them to commend floor hang until assessments were over. Rare chance two was allow hanging on their parents private floors when Jance wasn't around.

"Come on lets our selves ready and out of here on time." Mr. Berkette wanted them to be on time. "I don't want Dareia breathing down my neck for not keeping your guys on schedule."

"How is mom doing...anyway?" Zaine asked his mother.

"Giving Fury a headache with her repeated dirty talk, keeps teasing Stark, and don't get me started on she bothered Miss. Foster on being a bad mother." Mr. Berkette laughed at Dareia latest stunts.

"She and Miss. Romanoff are only women Mr. Stark slept with...yet. " Zaine smiled.

He ended up gently turning on his heels with an amusing smile about news that had to do with his biological mother. An ex-double agent or spy forced into retirement by SHIELD for her choice in sexual partners 18-yrs ago. Her relations with this person happened around the time Avengers initiative became active. They meet at some hotel that meant his standards during different times of the night, and give into their carnal desires. Afterward either one would leave the other alone the rented room wanting more. What was conceived from that relationship in SHIELD supervised medical center 9 month later. Was bouncing baby boy with bluest skin and strange marking over body peach fuzz. Who would take on a more human looking features when handed to his mother. He would go on to be named by her cradling her baby in her arms and his uncle.

"Alight the rest of you." Mr. Berkette asked the rest of the teens. "Go start getting ready and this time around pack everything."

"We're not coming back?" James knew they were staying over night at the tower.

"I have to compel with the terms put down by family court." Mr. Berkette hatred remembering conditions involved parental rights. "That you all after to spend 48 or more with your biological parents."

"Can we get a root canal instead?" Kevin wasn't up for 'bonding time' with either one of his parents.

Mr. Berkette ended up giving them a speech he always had to repeat that they were couldn't pick their family. Stating the only survivor member of his own was a sexual addict with an adrenaline junkie streak. Only thing good thing he got out it was his supernatural gifted nephew of 18-yrs. He went on to tell them how lucky they were also to still have one parent after what happen when each one was born. Recalling three of the four teens didn't have maternal figures in their lives.

"Not get going before I actually use my Starkphone's speed dial feature." Mr. Berkette got fed up with them all. "NOW GO!"

Everything got laid in place by them while they were off to their separate bed rooms to ready change out of their night wear. Just the only one that wasn't off was Zaine taking seat at clear off table with out care. Allowing the illusion he was using to fade from his person revealing he was already dressed. Impressing Mr. Berkette didn't have to bother on getting him going like he did his friends.

"You bag?" Mr. Berkette asked if he packed anything.

"By the coat rack and took care of that last night." Zaine sighed.

He didn't want to say it was Jance who insisted he be ready before everybody else does to prove a certain purpose. Said bag now laid in between a coat closet used for storage and front door of massive living space.

"Nervous?" Mr. Berkette asked in a teasing matter.

"In facing my mother, Aunt Jane, Uncle Thor, any one of the other parents, possibly confrontation with my father, or something along those means." Zaine lists everyone he felt uncomfortable around.

To silence and calm him down Mr. Berkette took a break from finishing up KP duty to treat Zaine. What he ended up handing over to him was a Swedish imported chocolate bar infused with fruit. Telling him to not tell his mother or anyone else of sweet treat he was being sneaked too.


	2. Chapter 2

Advanced gym filled with all the necessities to for to keep in shape on monthly or weekly basis was on communal floor of Avengers tower. All members of the Avengers team could use equipment with state of the art gear. At all hours of the night or day since the area was opened for strenuous work out or activity.

Was currently being used by Mr. Berkette's charges all unable to sleep do to their living situation and mild cases of insomnia. In their work out clothes they could he found play their usual game of target practice with on going bet. Theme of the game this time around was who ever could make Zaine flinch wins.

"Damn!" Terna threw her last knife.

The piece of metal ended up landing just a few inches from unmoving teen's face on the left impaling into padded wall. Among five other knives she had used aimed right at the apple that rested a top Zaine's head. Not once did the piece of produce show a puncture mark or graze from sharpens blades that were used.

"His cheating." She spoke of Zaine's magical gifts.

"Sensors didn't pick anything up and he hasn't moved his eyes or fingers." Jance showed a chart on his Stark Pad. "You tied with your brother."

"This isn't my day." Kevin wasn't happy with that news.

"At least you're no way near what Antino got." James peered from behind Jance.

"They're in progress project." Antino mumbled failing a strange gun around.

By accident he pulled the trigger and pit of the barrel a player card shot out like a bullet from Black Window's gun. Making a straight like in the like for farthest corner in the room embedding it self in one of weight racks.

"You trying to kill us...with paper?" Terna yelled at Antino.

She hatred how he had a to used a modified card shooter as a weapon that sent out everyday playing cards out like ammo. From the looks of his little creation still had a few bugs that needed to be worked out.

"At least it worked better then his gas pellets." Kevin gagged remembering when Antino introduced them. "I was in hospital for a week."

"You look kind of cute strung out on those drugs." James couldn't help but laugh.

"Drooling on your self-isn't called cute." Kevin corrected James.

"At least the pellets showed they worked." Jance pointed.

He then told them that he needed to be given a few minutes to total up all the points he gathered from the game. Telling them to find something to do while the new software he downloaded from J.A.R.V.I.S. Processed all the data he put in along with captured footage of everyone throwing objects.

"We could get J.A.R.V.I.S. to actually calculate everything." Zaine suggested.

"NO!" Every single teen yelled at him not wanting their parents to find out about what they were doing.

"Have your forgotten the last time." James brought up a game related to this one they been forbidden to play.

"Gave a chance to find out that Jance and Tarene were the only ones that could survive sub-zero degrees." Kevin stares at Antino's odd gun.

Everyone else sighed contently over a game they started to play when toddler Zaine started to display affinity for icy element. After SHEILD researched probes this usual ability he started to openly display wit flip of his wrist. His friends with help from Jance insisted he show them and even use it in game of chicken. Who could last the longest with out any form of outerwear won some sort of prize. Only winners turned out to be Jance, because of his radioactive blood, and Tarene, Thor's daughter. Was called off by their parents when they were all pre-teens after they found out about how dangerous this game was.

"No!" Antino knew what Kevin was going to ask.

"You mind reader now?" Kevin asked in teasing matter.

"No, I.. We just know how you think." Terna and Antino spoke at the same time.

Antino ended up handing Kevin's twin the now loaded pallet pistol with the new rounds of pepper filled capsules. She lifts in one hand aiming for Zaine's eye and not the apple placed atop his head. Squeezing the trigger about three times to shoot out three transparent sphere size of a bullet. Each one filled with spice you can find beside table salt to that boost upon contact with Zaine's eyes. Spraying clouds of pepper flakes into Crystal Blue eyes where tearing effects too place.

"I'm really hated you all right now." Zaine couldn't wipe his tears away.

"You were the one that wakes all us up to play Tinsel Hokey with... Hunk JR!" Terna screamed.

Everyone else stayed out of her lecturing Jotun hybrid about his form of entertainment at one in the morning. Had to do with half dressed and sleep Jance involved in a sexual act that was very vocal. Never got started since room Zaine and Jance were in was a shared sleeping area with for other teens. Instead of putting up with usual noise of coupling like they always had to do when home. They decided to use new sensor system that Jance had been tinkering around with. By using horny Zaine a human test dummy for the system and target practice to blow off stream.

"Calm down!" Jance had James start picking up the sensor laid across the area. "Results are in."

In a few taps of his Stark Pad to set up the scores he got done doing quite impressed with the tie. He would end up showing to waiting eyes that couldn't believe came in third next to Kevin and Terna. A smile across Antino's face while James offered a set cloth to Zaine to clean off his eyes. Was taken by him in trade for the un-grazed apple that James bit into with out much care.

"At least you're still in one piece." James was impressed the apple wasn't knocked off or impaled.

"You want to be doing this?" Zaine asked in his rudest voice.

Jance ended up taking a few steps forward to take hold of Zaine by his waist to sooth his frayed nerves. Bringing fellow teen's pajama covered torso against his graph Tee shirt over broad chest. That single muscle bond arm avoids of any type of marking or tattoo that firmly held Zaine. Knowing he would burst at any moment from the on slot of negativity that was coming from Terna.

"She's does this because she was irritated." Jance rocks Zaine while whispering in his hear. "Takes it out on you to feel better."

From stewing in his own angry to coming peace Zaine ended up giving in to Jance's unruffled self. Showing all he wasn't easily to or prone to angry like his own father a genius scientist named Bruce Banner. By helping most volatile member of their little group to calm down before something happened.

"FINE!" Zaine takes a deep breath after giving into Jance's words.

"Good." Jance killed Zaine's forehead reassuringly.

Before Zaine could make advantage of this and turn this into public exhibition of nudity taken to the extreme. In to the room his Uncle aka Mr. Berkette hadn't decided to walk in with smile on his face, and a bounce in his step. Stopping against a rack of dumbbells he would lean with news about James's latest lab tests. Revealing his body was starting to go through a cellular change on structural level.

"Seems the dormant Serum he inherited from his dad upon being conceived from relationship of Captain America and deceased Katharine Beaufrost." Mr. Berkette spoke in a sign-song voice. "Is starting to surface."

Meant James would be staying within the Avengers Tower during his physical change to be supervised. Researchers working under SHEILD wanted to monitor the youth are altering body under proper supervision. Scared mixture of feelings that started to flow through him could clearly be see on his face. No motherly arms wrap around his body and banish this surfacing panic wasn't there. Instead He got a backward hug from Antino followed by the Barton-Romanoff twins from both sides. Jance just dragged Zaine across the room to give their own form of support for this.

"We'll stay here longer." Jance offered. "Just so you have extra support network."

"Gives us a chance to... Better bond...with our parents..." Antino tried to agree with Jance's idea.

Barton-Romanoff was up for anything since they barely got to see either one their parents on weekday, or holiday. Chance would allow them to actually have time to spend with their parents. Along with everyone else who were given the chance to also seek some type of bonding moment.

"Before you settle back in or go bothering God knows whom..." Mr. Berkette had some good news. "Tarene is due back some time tonight."

Smiles that lit up the room at news of their demi-god friend and Zaine's non-blood cousin lightens the mood. Had Zaine looking to Jance to release him so he could privately bother his uncle about Tarene. That was granted when he promised to meet back with Jance later on in the daytime. While everyone else ended up walking out with James escorting him to the waiting SHEILD escort. Leaving Mr. Berkette and Zaine alone with mess they made on padded section of work to area.

"Call me Uncle Tomas and not Mr. Berkette when we're like this." Zaine was corrected about addressing his blood relative.

Into his arms he was welcomed to haggle after what he been through just hours ago with his Jotun heritage showing. When frost poured from his tear dusts in stead of actual saline based droplets. 'Uncle Tomas ' just held him not caring if he smell like flora scented perfume and sexual musk. Way collar of his uniform was slightly messed up followed by a single pink lipstick imprint. Wrinkled lines on his tailored slacks and white button-up under her uniform's jacket needed to be straighten out.

"Want me to hand off parental duty to Agent Coulson?" Tomas asked Zaine figuring he was needed.

"I not rather drive him up the wall since everyone's parents are enough for him to handle." Zaine was amused by that idea.

"Still?" Tomas asked with teetering his head.

He ended up being head butted lightly in the center of his chest by Zaine telling him to let go of the subject. Ending with crackling of thunder right outside the Avengers Tower that made Zaine jump. In the arms of his Uncle, who knew he made to take nephew out to greet the girl arriving.

"We don't have to see her if you don't want to..." He was cut off when Zaine made a tugging motion at one of his sleeves to release him.

He would end up doing to only have his sleeve still held on to by Zaine wanting him to come along. Put a smile on his face when he would end up following the youth to the near by elevator just down the hall. From the room they had just left voice that had them asking J.A.R.V.I.S to open the elevator's doors. Would open allowing them to step in with Zaine still hold on to his uncle after doors closed, and the elevator was moved.

"Which floor you prefer?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked where to take them.

"Penthouse where helicopter pad is located." Zaine answered releasing his uncle.

Top of the tower they were taken with out using an over ride protocol or code to get there. Giving Tomas to straighten him self out with help from Zaine that didn't end in a magical miss fire. He wouldn't look like he had gotten back treating his latest 'girlfriend' to a night on the town. Unlike the reputation Stark had with going through socialites, Models, Actresses, or Divas of any kind like water.

Tomas Berkette dated a girl with some type of substance to their beings (then their appearance).

One he was currently seeing was aspiring researcher to SHIELD's weaponry department named Callie O'Hara. This fiery fire headed of a woman a shared his causal sex approach on a relationship rather easily. Making the stressful job he and she had already working for SHIELD on a 24/7 schedule.

"This one going anywhere?" Zaine asked figuring his Uncle wouldn't get serous.

"I already have the woman I want." Tomas reached for a locket tucked under his collar of his uniform's jacket. "She was once an Asgardian that traded her place in Thor's world for a place on Earth."

"You mean that Witch?" Zaine spoke of how SHIELD viewed her.

"Her name is Jewel." Tomas stared down Zaine. "Who may be you Aunt-in-law someday..."

Zaine shrugged at the thought of actual, which would be his aunt since she could teach him Asgardian magic. Not that he better under stood the flow that he inherited from his own father without instruction. From time to time this Jewel visited him uncle he got a one on one lesson from her.

"Want me to hand you off to your mother while Jewel visits next time?" Tomas asked watching Zaine flinched.

"I rather get caught drinking Stark's alcohol." Zaine curled into his self.

"She's done that a few times." Tomas remember defusing many of THOSE situations. "She can never bedded him..."

"YET!" Zaine tried not to laugh.

Bringing up a women who lacked maternal instinct like Dacreia was hard for Zaine and his own Uncle. She had her small moments with him that would define as motherly and showed she cared. Just of late the woman stopped showing any form affection for her son after his first visit to Asgard 2 years ago. Gave Tomas his chance to fill in parental gap and heal over emotional trauma (left behind by the Odin).

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Tomas reached out toward Zaine. "You all right?"

Once more he ended up acting as a support for Zaine when teen leaned toward him needing him. This had the elder activating a feature on his own cellar device that gave off a special frequency. Messed with surveillance camera located in the very elevator they were in controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. Giving them more privacy they already needed when speaking about a traumatic event.


	3. Chapter 3

Leila Ashen knew the risks of sleeping with Bruce the day she met him when she was backpacking through Brazil. Not once did she regret also becoming pregnant during those nine month she carried a fetus with radioactive blood. To only be found by SHEILD late in her 9th month so sickly she begged them to save her baby. They did through surgical means that had an 8 pounds and 7 ounces named Jance Banner born on January 31, 1995. Just his mother couldn't be saved do to high levels of radioactivity she was exposed to. She ended up being cremated while her child was hidden away by SHEILD in some safe house with a foster family. That helped raised him until Bruce joined the Avengers and found out he was a father in due to deceased girl he slept with once.

From that one meeting, Bruce would try to take the role of father serous so he could get to know his child. Fear of the Hulk hurting Jance kept him distanced from Jance until one day they actually met. Child fully accepted that part of his father to the point the existing parental bond strengthens. Allowing the two to become closer as family unit allowing Jance to grow into a fine young man. Until SHEILD discovered Jance's radioactive blood gave him Super Solider abilities beside enhanced capacities.

Led him to him joining SHEILD's ranks as Hunk JR

* * *

"Mr. Stark..." Jance called to him from opened door.

He wears greeted by Dum-E sitting in middle of his rail system used for him to get around Workshop. Waving his metallic claw at him at he would end up stepping into Stark's workspace. Making all kinds of loud squeaks and screech noises when he whirled pieces of his structure to move. Not very far toward moving Jance do to portable Tool Storage case being in the way. Leaving Jance to work alone in trying wake up someone whom created an almost daily routine of falling asleep down here. When he didn't get an answer from this figure within the dark room had him turning to his smaller companion for help. There sitting on last few steps that led to Tony's basement Workshop / garage was Antino. He was still dressed in his pajama's cuddling a plush pillow of Iron Man's head yawning.

"WHAT?" Antino asked Jance form his spot on the steps.

"He's your dad." Jance pointed from Antino to darkness of the room he stood before. "So something?"

"Get your dad to do something!" Antino cuddled his Iron Man pillow.

"Really?" Jance just stared at him.

Bringing up the romantic relationship that their own fathers started was more then joint interest of science. That involved into one of actual love that started as one of sexual nature for them. Didn't bother both boys when they found out one night in form of mentally scarring scene. Had one asking other how a male's human body could bend that way and still reach so far. Only had his eyes covered by Jance telling him to stick with print copy of his dad's Karma Sutra.

"J.A.R.V.I.S!" Both boys addressed the AI.

With out giving another order on turning up the lights or telling Tony's location within the room. J.A.R.V.I.S did both informing the teens that Mr. Stark could be found passed out on near by sofa. Antino already chose deciding on who would go on in the workshop and wake Mr. Stark. Who had fallen back asleep cuddling one of many Iron Men pillows from his collection of them.

"Can you handle him while I handle Mr. Stark?" Jance left J.A.R.V.I.S with mumbling Antino.

Stepping into now lit workspace was never a problem for Jance thanks to visits to Stark's Malibu Mansion (when he was with Bruce). From remolded private beach to Iron Man suit storage area in Stark's workshop in the basement. Was all memorized in Jance's memory as he maneuvered around workbenches filled with pieces of Armour. Above those tables were whole walls filled with all types of tools worn from use. He had to push a metal stool back under a wooden table where open medical kit laid. By looks of the kit, what had been used were bandages and gazes rudely torn. Laid rather lazily beside cotton pads covered in flesh blood and opened bottles of sterilized liquids.

"How you're still alive." Jance started to put away the kit and the contains. "Amazes me."

He sighed while he close's the kit's lid before moving on to only piece of actual furniture in this vast room. Person lying on the cushions was known other then a torso covered in fresh bandages Tony Stark. He was missing his usual sleeveless shirt among Armani sweat pants and worn socks. Way he his body was angled on three sitter made of darken leather always bothered Jance. Arousing Mr. Stark to wake up wasn't going to be easy since his father wasn't here to help him. Not wanting J.A.R.V.I.S to double task when handling Mr. Stark's love child outside workshop. While Dumm-E still struggled to find a proper path that wasn't blocked all kinds of items.

Had the youth sighing asking him self why his own father had romantic feelings toward a man with self-destructive personality. Not that under smart pants a layer that was Mr. Stark a caring heart could be found. One that gave a Stark Industries scholarship so Jance could attend any college of his choice. Also adopted both his Jance as his own son after he entered a commitment relationship with Dr. Banner. Leaving him to take on a dull role of elder brother and son in this household.

"Mr. Stark!" Jance called to him in his loudest voice.

Dumm-E made a loud tapping on the Tool Storage case wanting to badly to roll over toward Jance and his creator. Not that Jance wanted to go over to move what blocked his favorite robot's path. It wasn't for one of Stark's particular rule of not re-arranging his personal items within his Workshop. All the teen could do was mention to Dumm-E there was nothing he could do. Having him toward what laid on the near by table when Mr. Stark shot up from his laying position. Practically yelling for J.A.R.V.I.S to give him some type of up date on why he was awoken abruptly. He answered came in sounds of glass being set back in liquor cabinet he swore he locked. Watching Jance put away his half-empty bottle some high-class alcohol and the glass. He used to enjoy odd tasting liquid after patching him self-back together without any type of assistance. Knowing Jance wasn't going to allow him to have more by way his back was turned to him.

"I hear your being allowed to graduate early." Mr. Stark tried to sound positive as he struggled to get to his feet. "Want..."

He was cut off when Jance walked toward him after securing cabinet's lock he always figure out. Who crossed his arms saying all he wanted was a place with SHEILD and possibly Stark Industries' R&D department. Stopping right in front of Mr. Stark reminding him about what happen Bruce get angry. Not wanting a mentally scarring scene of Big Green Buy insisting on 'special time' with Mr. Stark... To be repeated!

Mr. Stark was on his feet and headed straight out for the only way in and out his workshop fighting a yawn. Getting out to Jance about taking anything from his Workshop he can afford replaced. With a wink before climbing the stairs right outside getting greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S informing him on Antino. Smile that spread across Mr. Stark's face as he began to walk up the stairs told Jance. Antino was going to be woken in a few minutes by a man still adjusting to fatherhood. Not that Jance was given time to ponder about what would happen between the two. When his cellar phone's ringer alert started to go off to the tone of 'Break The Ice'.

"J. .I.S set an awake call for Antino at 6: 30 AM this morning." Jance knew he had programmed this song.

"You know his isn't a morning person." J.A.R.V.I.S remind Jance.

"Like I care after he messed with my phone." He mumbled.

He goes on to ignore J.A.R.V.I.S when he channeled his angry out on noisy Dumm-E by playing a live version of tetras. Up his long sleeves were went up to his elbow before he stored moving everything back. Into their spaces they're were meant to go freeing up a pathway for

So he could answer who ever was calling his phone while locking up Stark's Workshop. Who he got was a bored Zaine followed by rest of his friends asking where he was. He pointed out he Dumm-E. He would leave to wonder around Stark's Workshop at the same time the lights were turned off.

Jance ended up re-thinking spending a night at Stark's Malibu Mansion needing to work on his thesis paper. That was already done thanks do to help from his dad and J. .I.S in research materials. Before he could mention about personally handing in the work to his professor and committee. J. .I.S informed him about automatically e-mailing contains to desired parties. Was nothing for him to worry about if he wanted to leave for New York by car or take a plane ride. Would be turned down when Zaine's voice on the receiver end of the phone pointed out. A teleportation spell could be used on his end to take all-them where Jance currently was.

"Really?" Jance asked not knowing that.

"How else I get around?" Zaine asked Jance sounding rather smug.

J. .I.S ended up staying out of the conversation between them that entertained Jance through the mansion. All the way toward first floor where he sought out comfort on more comfortable couch. Where he was informed that Flat Screen Television in communal floor's Entertainment area. Had gotten a new update from Antino's father in form of AI programmed started to talk dirty. Some how his friends weren't bothered by way TV's AI spoke to them while they watched their shows. Unlike their parents, who were slowly going to pull trough with jointed threat. By smashing or breaking electric device piece by piece just so they wouldn't have to put up with dirty talking AI.

"Why are you guys telling me?" Jance asked knowing Mr. Berkette could handle the problem.

"He's to busy with Agent Coulson discussing on what to do with us since we refused to leave until reunited with James." Zaine explained.

"We're inexperience for field missions and aren't good enough for desk jobs." Kevin sounded upset.

"Meaning sitting around doing nothing." Terna translated her brother's statement.

Jance ended up guessing he was needed to fix this problem of removing Stark's Update before replacement happened. Talking Zaine out of using a spell he yet haven't perfected and other would take advantage of. A compromise was made he would drive back to New York and meet them at a Shawarma restaurant.

"See you guys later." He hangs up.

Up he got from the couch pocketing his cell phone already listening what he needed to pack to get going. Heading for second story of this mansion where one of many bedrooms was his own. He walked into deciding to drive his Blue Honda and not one gifted to him to Stark in form of a Ferrari Spider. Making his way to a suit case that he would pack quietly while moving around his room. Knowing of how light sleeper a few people in this mansion were when loud noises were made. Had him telling J. .I.S to inform everyone about his absence since he wasn't sticking around.

"See you back at the Tower." J. .I.S answered him as he stepped out of his room and found someone sitting on top steps.

Antino sat there with hugging an Iron Mon Teddy Bear as he leaned against a piece of railing with his eyes closed. Had Jance stopping just close enough to him to ask what he was doing out his room.

"Dad!" Antino mumbled rather angrily.

He then wobbled in place when he swayed from side to side saying how he was woken twice from sleep. Once when J. .I.S jostled him from his nap on the steps leading up from his Dad's Workshop. Where AI to verbally guided him to his room only he woke minutes later by Stark. Insisting they have a Father-And-Son day when morning came with all kinds of bonding occasions. Trips to local museums to visit exhibit in technology and vehicles possible a concert or two. Even going over Iron Man's suit Blueprints and strength design flaws while adding new features. Any thing else would be swept under the rug compared to the activities two had.

"Why are you out here?" Jance asked thinking this new habit of Antino's was getting weird.

"Wanted to see you off." Antino mumbled nodding his head.

"Now you're getting that chance." Jance smiled. "Now get back to bed."

"Later..." Antino whined trying to speak clearly.

Jance had to put his bag down long enough to reach out toward Antino to get him to his slipper-clad feet. Pulling him toward hallway asking J.A.R.V.I.S once more to take his brother to his room. Would be granted by J.A.R.V.I.S telling Antino a person his own age needed ad much sleep he could get. Going on about how he was becoming like his father if he didn't start changing his way.

"Don't want to find out from J.A.R.V.I.S about you staying up again." Jance sighed picking his bag back up.

He ends up picking up his bag and travels back down the way he came half way stopping at the front door. Would be opened from his side if J.A.R.V.I.S hadn't automatically done the action for him. Revealing trio made up boy-girl twin set ever excited about how they got here and annoyed Zaine.

"This is what you get for bringing up used of teleportation magic." Jance teasingly spoke to Zaine.

"I'm regretting matter already." Zaine was trying to zone out Kevin and Terna.

"That Was So Cool!" Kevin wanted that happen again.

Terna just rolled her eyes at him asking Jance if they could come with him on his way back to New York. He was welcomed greatly before Kevin yelled the words 'ROAD TRIP' that had Zaine telling him to shut up. To only have their 4th companion informed Jance the spell her cousin performed didn't put them in harm's way, and was performed masterfully. Nothing with traveling the same way they all came. If Zaine didn't want to be stuck in a moving vehicle with Romanoff-Barton twins.

To only have her offer shut down by Zaine who couldn't ever handle her presence when alone, or when their friends were around. Having her ask if she could be dropped off at her mother's apartment some where in New York. As she wobbled her body standing at the height of 5'10" with Chestnut hair. She had braided on complex hair style on her head as she wore denim cut-cuts with frigged boots. Knee high stockings of white hue were worn in between her choice of footwear. A sleeve Tee under a dark colored jacket hoodie cover most of her top half.

"Then Tarene in the back with the twins." Jance already had the seating planned out.


	4. Chapter 4

Smell of waffles or other breakfast foods was a strange scent Junior Avengers weren't use to during early morning hours. Where they nostrils breathed in those currents of scented air before they awoke with curious. Out of a shared room each one wondered still dressed in their nightwear in search of where this smell was coming from. To communal floor's kitchen area they wondered and found a sight that wasn't Jance. Brunet women of late 40's or so dressed as a typical 50's housewife humming to her self. Stood before a stove tending to a few pans filled with assorted foods. She turned off so she could greet by turning away toward who ever decided to join her.

"Hello children!" She put this toothy grin full of pearl white teeth with sparkling eyes that reflected coloring found on a wing of Blue Jay.

Her reaction came in form of Zaine still clinging onto fully awake Jance asking what she was doing and how she got pass J.A.R.V.I.S. What he got was a star that went up and down before asked about having a healthy appetite. Kevin tried not to laugh at the comment while Terna agrees with statement about Zaine's diet or appearance. Jance pinched Zaine's side a little some to clarify he wasn't board lined anorexic and he always been this thin. Tarene just yawned wondering when they were going to start eating not caring about attention on Zaine.

"Someone it too much like her father." Woman's mood soured.

"Dear Aunt Dareia, You still can't be angry about Allfather's choice in my cousin's place in Asgard?" Tarene asked about touchy subject.

"Calling my son a mistake and threat to all life tends to piss me off !" This Aunt Dareia bends a metal scapula. "Shouldn't you are with your mommy?"

"Mother was to catch up in her work to be with me." Tarene began to stretch. "I decided to come back here and be among people I'm a friendly toward."

This has everyone laughing at what she had to say about being here to see him or her when the real reason was James. She had started to warm up to him as potential love interest the last time she was on Earth with her father. Not that she ever confessed her own feelings of romance like he done, or returned them afterward. Leaving James rather heart broken and he would carry around.

"Your dad anywhere around or you here alone?" Dareia asked her about Thor.

"We came here together, but went out own ways with Tower being out meeting point." Tarene answered her.

Jance was the one that cut their conversation in half when growling stomach belonging to Kevin and Zaine. Terna just stood there with her arms at her side wanting to eat or go back to bed so she could sleep.

"The eat everyone." Dareia u-bends the scapula.

To the stool chairs near the outer rim of the counter they would go here filled plates were set before them. Silverware would end up being taken so they could eat at their own pace while still waking up. When they dug into the cooked food each one was taken back by what they put in they're mouth.

"What do you think of mommy's cooking?" Dareia asked her son.

"You actually made something that doesn't have me running to SHEILD's medical department." Zaine chewed.

"Call this an apology gift for not being there for you." She places a glass of juice before him. "I've been a terrible mother."

"Uncle Tomas states your being emotionally comprised and needed time to gather your self." Zaine repeated his uncle's words.

"Glad to know that womanizer has a heart despite him being Army equated of a Stark." Dareia gave him a creepy smiling expression. "Now I'm here for you."

She made her point by telling everyone else she has taken over supervision of his or her mental and physical development. Meaning she now shared Parental or legal Guardianship over these teenagers beside fellow SHIELD Officer, Mr. Berkette. How she would looking forward to being there when they further grow into further SHIELD agents.

"She's high, right?" Kevin would ask Jance.

"I need to examine her to make sure, but her past history of pulling stunts like this mixed with her use of stimulates..." Jance had to shrug.

"I say either that...or Loki in disguise." Terna plays with her fork.

"..." Antino shoved his plate away after what Terna had said.

"Her tongue is as sharp as Uncle Loki's is own, but not as harsh." Tarene tilts her head while narrowing her eyes.

"Woman before you is former ex-double agent for SHIELD and my elder sister, Dareia `Dicey` Strange." Mr. Berkette ended up joining them. "Not Zaine's biologically father in disguise."

He ended up standing close enough to Dareia to point out a few genetic treats that Loki couldn't copy now how good sharper he was. First was a series of surgical scars surrounding in between Dareia's mammary glands. Were from secret organ translate she had after Zaine was born while second was her unnatural eye color of Greenish- Blue blend. Third was almost physic bonding her and her shared since they're earliest childhood together. Leaving him to know the woman over doing maternal factor was truly his blood related sister.

"I AM EATING!" Antino yelled caving to his baser desire to eat. "Pass the..."

Mr. Berkette was the one that handed him a non-sugary syrup that had him and everyday else how he wasn't allowed to have sugary substances. Dareia would object to if foods these teens weren't allowed to ingest weren't on approval list. Meaning any thing with unnaturally sweet additive added to it wouldn't be allowed past Antino's lips. Because of how hyper active her he gets when in throes of a sugar rush.

"Is it wrong to hate that your father is..." Antino stares at the bottle.

"Yes." Zaine mumbled while he ate.

"At least you know who your dad is." Jance assured him there was nothing THAT wrong be related to a Stark.

"Are you nuts?" Kevin and Terna asked Jance in concerned tone of voices.

"Torm what he says." Tarene tries to under stand. "I think dislikes not being his son."

Everyone knew story of how Antino was abandon on steps of Stark Tower after Ten Rings kidnapped Tony Stark. Instead of being shipped off to an orphanage by Obadiah Stane, who found infant Antino on those steps. Obadiah placed the kid in care of nanny with a plan of using him against his father in future. To only have child's legal rights as his parental figure taken away when he died. Change from him to Pepper, after she finds out about the child through SHIELD's intelligence. He was placed in her care after she becomes Tony's girlfriend after events involving Anton Vanko.

Leaving her find out that Antino came from one of Tony's MANY one-night stands during his womanizer days. His mother being some nameless woman who gave him up for her own selfishness. Had her unable to give this child up her self or use him like Obadiah had originally planned. To the hands of finest and Professional Nannies he went to be cared for when she couldn't. Every time she wasn't being romanced and counted by Tony or doing her CEO thing. To him she would focused all her attention becoming a strong parental figure before Tony got involved.

Took on or welcomed the fatherly role

How Tony found out Antino was his son was something that Pepper would never figure out after that day. Didn't stop him from treating and boding with his son better then way his own father had. What he found out from time he spent with Antino was passion for science similar to his own. He began to nurture every chance he got with him when he wasn't working for SHEILD, locked in his workshop, or doing his usual shit.

One of many requirements for these teens not to be taken by child services needed to be educated. Not wanting just anyone out there to get their hands on or near the children of Avengers. Fury personally looked into every agent that worked for or was connected to SHIELD for candidates. What he got was Mr. Berkette and his sister among many possibly peoples for the job. Just those weren't family types of person to take on what he would drop on to them. After discovering Dareia's relations with Loki before New York Incident and what came out of it. She and her brother were stuck with role of teaching these teens whole acting like as care givers.

"I feel like glorified babysitter." Mr. Berkette sets up a dummy.

"Now you know how Mr. Coulson feel likes with their parents." Dareia tries to cheer him up. "On to the lesson."

She ended up taking a green ribbon worn around her wrist as a bracelet to tie up her Auburn colored strands. Stating for their entire PE requirement this week was practicing basic forms of self-defense they had learned. Instead of using a padded human target that didn't work out like last time. When Tarene's and Jance's Inhuman Strength sent person to SHIELD's medical department. Had them using a sensory designed dummy made to stay in one piece by Thor's Strength standards.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked looking among teens.

Each one wore was an equate to what would be some type of Psychical Education uniform of short and shirt. Sneakers were also work with some form of socks that different on teens before Dareia. Starting with Tarene in loose fitting all white T-shirt with mini-shorts joggers and footwear joggers wear. Her Golden Brown hair was in braided ringlets pinned to back of her head. Romanoff-Barton Twins wore matching Under Armour products in form of shirt and short combo outfit. Their footwear was ankle length socks and shoes that didn't limit their mobility. Zaine wore his usual shirt with funny picture on front knee length shorts and socks in high top shoes. Jance wore something stolen from his father's closet in form of casual wear had his own foot wear. Antino had all the designer labels that eh got from latest shopping trip with Tony and Pepper.

"Is she looking at me?" Antino asked Jance and Zaine.

"More like me." Zaine knew his mother.

"I hope not me this time." Jance couldn't handle sending someone for first aid again.

"We always pick one of us last." Romanoff-Barton Twins spoke at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Meaning neither one of your can talk." Tarene giggled at what they did.

They attention was returned back to Dareia and Berkette getting a clarification from J.A.R.V.I.S about James. Whom did his own father own escort in giving him advice about adjusting to his new body. Watching how James awkwardly move in his clothes wasn't comfortable with the changes. From had how still had hands his tucked in pockets of his SHIELD issued jacket. To staring at his staring his feet, faces of his friends and caretakers, and back to face of Steve Rogers.

"Just give this a few days." Steve encouraged James gently. "I'll ask Phil to keep an eye on you, all right?"

"Can't I..." James was cut off before he could carry on.

"We've talked about this." Steve reminds James of something.

"I feel like...like...Not myself..." James pulls at his jacket.

He ended up being told by Jance there couldn't be anything wrong with him like there was with him. Bringing up the bottles of medications he taken since birth to keep his radioactive blood in check. One slips up or missed scheduled in take of his meds leads to dyer consequences to anyone around him. Romanoff-Barton Twins joined in bringing up how they were trained to be living weapons, or assassins. From time they could walk as toddlers in hands of SHIELD each one was molded into killers. One wrong move on from unnamed person would result in innocent blood spilled. Zaine and Tarene added they were only half-human with other piece of them being Godly heredity. Having them watch their supernatural abilities when out in public eyes of Earth's citizens. In fear that accidental touch would freeze someone or flip of a wrist could break something.

Antino had a worry of his own being his social status and who his father was if he never watched his back. When he wasn't properly secured when in private of his own home or out in public with his friends. Threat of being taken away from them by hands of nameless character looking to make quick buck. Always had him being wary of where he would go with out GPS chip embedded in his ear's clasp.

"Now you did feeling insecure about your self?" Mr. Berkette asked about James' mood. "Because your not only one with THAT issue."

"Told you." Steve pushed James slightly forward. "I'll be checking in with Mr. Berkette later about your results."

He then started to walk away promising he would sit on the next Psychical Education lesson like this. Wanting to see if his son had basic foundation to becoming a SHIELD agent or apart of the AVENGERS.


	5. Chapter 5

TV marathons were one of the few normal routines these juniors did when not being schooled or spending time with their parents. One they were currently watching was 1966 Star Trek the first season on first edition Blue Ray disc. Within the top floor of Avengers Tower called Penthouse that Tony Stark uses for private use. On his giant flat screen while lounging around his theater room eating butters popcorn and stuffed pretzels. Only drinks they could drink do to Antino being around were sugar free cola or coke blends. Didn't' really care about the sweet factor with what they were watching.

"We should go as them!" Antino spoke one his idea out loud.

"Who would be who?" Tarene asked about roles they would play.

Zaine ended up volunteering him and Jance for the roles of Spock and McCoy before anyone could called it. James wanted Kirk role while Tarene took Nurse Chapel leaving Romanoff-Barton Twins to be Ensigns. Antino was stuck with Scotty or one of Science officer jobs matched his preferences.

"You sure you can pull off the whole pointy eat?" Jance asked Zaine while he traced his actual ears.

"Forgotten I could shape shift parts of my body." Zaine reminds him.

"Shush!" Antino wanted them to be quiet.

Zaine ended up crawling further into Jance's arms mumbling about how Antino could be prick sometimes. To only be quieted by Jance giving him a kiss on his cheek as a form of comfort that Antino wasn't all bad. Smile that appeared on his face only told the Jance no grudge would be held.

"Does your dad know we're doing this?" Kevin asked keeping his sister from sharing their popcorn bowl.

"Away on a romantic get away!" Antino air quoted his dad.

"Didn't take you along?" Terna tried not to laugh at her own joke.

"Father insists on taking me every where in Asgard." Tarene spoke proudly of those memories. "That I could advance as a warrior."

"They still believe that girls are inferior to men." James stated rather uninterested.

"Sexists jerks." Zaine mumbled while Jance nods his heads.

James was the one that came up with idea of traveling to Asgard to prove a point about fairer gender. They wouldn't have approved if wasn't for traveling regulations all of them had about leaving Earth. Not they did know how to behave or fit in a place that was out Viking Era of history. Being that they were taught how to handle different array of weapons form that period of time. Each one took to an item he or she could use in defensive or offensive sort of way in battle. While clothes they wore become diversified do their own unique forms of fashion sense or taste.

"Good luck getting my mom and uncle to age to that." Zaine knew both would say no.

Jance couldn't help to agree with Zaine knowing they barely allowed them all to go out alone in the public. Only places they were allowed to go with out a crowd or partner was their parent's place. Where they were could stay for long periods of time by them selves until returning to Mr. Berkette's care.

Unlike now, when all of the had been dropped off here y their parents or arrive here alone due to SHIELD Emergency. Meaning some where in the world the Avengers were needed to handle a problem. Leaving their children to be gathered in safe place so attempts on their lives wouldn't be taken, or be taken hostage. At the moment were being allowed to watch something from Tony's private collection.

"Any one wants more..." Their available babysitter appeared with filled popcorn bowl. "Food."

Up in the air went empty bowl was lifted by Antino making sure he shake it around for kernels bounces around. Terna voiced less salt while Kevin asked about some type of seasoning other then cheese. Tarene struggled to her feet with out use do her hands holding a trey of empty glasses. Jance was one that helped her out by taking the trey from her hands when he came back from bathroom. Where he handed filled trey to person also switching empty bowl in Antino's hands for one filled one. James gave Jance his place on the large sofa so he could get up and help. Taking one of items in person's hands deciding to take the trey and followed them through out penthouse.

To the kitchen area where Zaine standing beside another boy his own age could be found near popcorn machine. James was told by the person to refill the glasses while she addresses unnamed boy near Zaine. Telling him to stop showing off his magical ability to Jotun-hybrid and be practicing his own magic. This made the him sigh and tell Zaine some other time before walking away from him. Stopping neat James for a few minutes asking if he was still 'involved' with Thor's daughter.

"We sort of broke up as a couple after I told her was interest in someone else." James explained recent change between him and demi-goddess. "We've come to agreement to only be friends."

"Meaning?" Young man stepped toward James with hope openly displayed in his eyes.

Zaine was the one that burst their bubble revealing before his psychical change James was closeted gay. Who finally came out when his Inherited Super Serum altered his body to Enhance version. He and Tarene sat down like rational people to came to a mutual agreement about their relationship. Only reason they got together was to ease their own types of loneliness and avoid peer pressure. Ending what they shared so both could start seeking love form someone they truly liked.

This someone for James was standing beside him with long Sandy Brown hair pulled into tight braid. In acid wash jeans and some type of sweater over a long sleeve shirt of all a dark coloring. His footwear were similar to calf length boots and stockings that Zaine was currently wearing. While rest of him were warm peach colored skin and brightest eyes matching James on blue ones. Who went by the name of Eros Wales-Berkette since his mother was Mr. Berkette's fiance and his was to be adopted by Mr. Berkette soon.

"I'm allowed seeking out love of from someone else." James reached toward Eros. "I've been wanting to ask out a certain Asgardian born sorcer to be."

"Zaine?" Eros asked rather clueless.

"No!" Zaine practically yelled. "He meant you!"

Before Eros could say something about this news his mother passed them pushing him toward James. Making them kiss for the first time as he was told to take what was being given to him. While she ended up placing empty bowl in the sink while waiting for James to refill a few glasses. Turning her attention toward Zaine she pointed out was currently showing his Jotun heritage. Not that she was one for the blue skin and natural markings that aligned his facial structure. Every one of his friends even liked how a non-human Zaine's Jotun appearance over his human one.

"Thanks." Zaine mumbled a thank you toward the woman.

"I have a name." She corrected him. "Now say it before I show you a live presentation of my abilities."

Name Jeannie came to his lips before he interrupted James and Eros' kiss in wanting to leave this room. Eros ended up helping James set trey on the counter and go over what liquid go into which glass. Marked straws into these empty glasses were used which glass belonged to individual teen. Red, Blue, and White straw in clear glass with white star on it front belonged to James. In that one went a classical soda called Coke- Cola with cherry twist unlike what went in Red and Gold cup. That belonged to Antino and would be filled with array of juiced fruits and vegetables blended for him. Unmarked glasses with capitalized T and K on them meaning Romanoff-Barton Twins owned them. Would be filled with iced orange soda of any kind since they weren't picky. A bubble glass colored green was Jance's and filled with filtered water didn't come with a straw.

"Taking these back or you want me to send my son?" Jeannie looked to James, Eros, and Zaine.

"Let's go together." Zaine looked to Eros.

"What?" Eros asked smirking Zaine.

James was the one that picked up the filled trey telling both to make up their minds if he leave them behind. Eros not wanting to stick around with Zaine ended up following James while Zaine hesitated. Jeannie was the one that had to push him forward while handing him his own cup.

"Stop hiding out from them and have some fun." She advised him to let loose.

Forward he would move trying to catch up to James and Eros before they joined everyone else. Then did end up happening that had J.A.R.V.I.S pausing the movie at Antino's command at sight. Followed by the comment that Loki had yet another love child from startled Kevin with Antino agreeing.

"His actually my Uncle's newly adopted child and his Asgardian born sorcer." Zaine corrects them.

"Call him Eros Wales-Berkette." James sets the trey down.

"Glad to meet you all." He waved.

Tarene ended up congratulating James on proper he chose me made in a future spouse while Terna rolled her eyes. Kevin and Antino started to joke Jance and Zaine weren't the only Asgardian-Mortal pairing. Jance told both to back off before welcoming Zaine into his arms knowing he needed to he hugged. This had them all told by James they have a TV marathon to get back to. So they all ended up surrounding the Sofa with refilled drink in hand asking Eros about Star Trek and returning to Asgard.

"Returning to my birthplace does seem like an idea." Eros sounded interested. "Star Trek is one of my top five favorites Television Shows."

"How can you..." Antino couldn't finish talking after he sipping his drink. "Come on! How am I drinking what Spangles Junior used to drink?"

"HEY!" James was offended by use of his old nickname.

"Antino..." Jance hates repeating this reason. "This to make up for your lack of nutrition."

"Either that or IV drip filled with liquid vitamins." Romanoff-Barton Twins spoke at same time.

For the rest of their Television Marathon Antino sat their pouting slowly sipping a drink he secretly preferred. Not once would James share his own drink with him when he repeatedly bothered him. Always telling the fellow teen if he had a healthier diet like the rest of them had, or got passing marks on his last SHIELD Issued physical. He would be allowed to have some type of sugary or unnaturally sweet reward. Ended with Antino crying into Terna's cleavage before Kevin punched him.

To them Jeannie came with ice pack that would place on Antino's newly forming black eye she kissed to make better. Before setting a trey of oatmeal cookies down when popcorn was finished off. Taking a seat on large chair in a side wards position that clearly reeked of Antino's father. Had her reminding her self to look into getting aged bottle of Scotch or name brand alcohol. As a gift of gratitude for hosting a viewing party of popular TV series with gathering of teenagers.

"I'll get you a list since Mr. Stark is rather picky about his alcohol." Jance was willing to help.

"Get Aunt Pepper to help since she knows him best and don't let know dad know." Antino swirled the contains in his cups around.

"Mr. Banner doesn't really approve of your father's choice in spirits?" Tarene asked rather interested in the subject.

Antino tried to laugh at the many times him and Jance along side Bruce had put up with drunk Tony. Depending on his mood being depressed or cheerfully at the time he's barely able to stay on his feet. Teens could put up with him if he wasn't trying to get into Bruce's pants while rambling non-since. He usually needed to be placed on side when he passes out so he doesn't choke after vomiting.

"One to many times we've walked in on Mr. Stark drunkenly going down on dad after a few to many." Jance answered while Antino tried not to remember. "Other times... their still wearing their clothes with one bent over."

"Don't get him started on when Bruce Hulks out!" Antino could never handle those moments.

Zaine agreed with both of them since his has gotten an eye full of intoxicated Tony sitting in the lap of a Hulk or Bruce. Half dressed bouncing up and down on fleshy tool in any opened area of the house visitors could access. Always left Zaine needing to seek out Jance's bedroom using a guidance spell just to avoid those scenes.

"At least those are still attracted to each other like my parents." Tarene brings up long distance relationship her father and mother share. "I'm joyous Allfather allows me to even leave father's side to be with my mother."

She knew someday she would have to choose between Earth and her father's home world in near future. Where an arranged marriage with fellow noble would be given to her for her to settled down. Not that she would be allowed to chose someone of her own accord until that day came.

"Until that day comes for you." Jeannie knew what Tarene spoke of. "Enjoy your time with us."

J.A.R.V.I.S ended up pausing the show once more telling everyone that after alert about the SHEILD emergency. Was over and they were now allowed to leave premise of Tower to do as they please. This meant Jance was heading toward where ever her dad had landed as the Hulk to phrase back. Where he would hand over a change of clothes for Bruce wouldn't be arrested for public indecency, or exposure. Getting there would result in use of a Private plane ride and SHIELD escort. Instead came in the form of Jeannie using her form of teleportation spell to get there. All she needed was a personal belonging or clothing accessories of Dr. Banner to find his location exactly.

What she was handed came from Antino in the form of braided bracelet made of worn pieces of clothes. They were colored purple and were embedded with particles of dirt and other kinds of dust. Told by her was made from stretched out pair of pants Bruce once wore during Hulk out phrase.

"Such strong energy this one item carries." Jeannie sensed this imprinted essence upon this item. "I must meet him in this Hulk form."

She ended up being a laugh form Zaine about wanting to meet Dr. Banner as Big Green would be a death threat. Since Big Guy in question was that trusting toward strangers with magical talent meeting Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Progress Reports were always filled after a scheduled exam was taken over for each one of the teens on random basis. SHIELD's medical department had gotten use to repeated visits from group teenagers. Always making sure they were in some form of good health as they got closer to adulthood. Only their parents care takers, and any one else involved in their development could see these results. Always led to different kind of debriefing that was Parentally Conference. That had the Parents being informed about their own child's current physical condition.

"At least he didn't break any thing else." Bruce looked over set of X-rays with Tony looking over his shoulder.

Before he could turn to him for some kind of support on Antino's dislocated wrist and shattered arm. Tony ended up asking Jance how bad an accident had to be for Antino to end up like he did. Explanation from Zaine on how earning a driver's license during a simple test was death sentence. To any one if they get in the car with a Stark whose only experience was from race simulation off video games. Ended up with car they used for the test crushed into brick way with driver's side crushed in.

"My fiancé isn't happy about body damage since parts are hard to find." Jeannie pointed out repair work. "Other then that, his arm from elbow down is only injured part."

"EAT IT!" Antino spins around in his seat screaming happily before stopping in front of Romanoff- Barton Twins.

What he got was a suction cup arrow to his forehead from Kevin's plastic pistol that launches them. Terna agreed with Zaine that driving in ANY car with a Stark was a more of a curse then a thrill. Neither one was going to attempt that a statement from them in back seat at the time. Was reason behind the stunt Antino pulled when behind wheel of an actual car to earn a license.

"At least you're alive." Steve tightly held James hand.

"He needs to re-take the test from beginning." Agent Coulson was still angry over almost losing James.

"Pop!" James wasn't going to agree with Agent Coulson's statement. "If anyone should re-take a test... Tarene needs the re-test."

"Don't compare my daughter to a Stark!" Jane came to her daughter's defense. "He almost killed her!"

Jane ended up being calmed by Thor when Tarene spoke about James being right about her own driving skills. Offering for her and Antino to take this re-test together so neither one would feel left out.

"Sounds fair." Clint liked the idea while Natasha took Kevin's plastic gun away.

"Mom! Come on!" Kevin whined.

He ended up being quieted by her blank face in form of a leer when she forcedly slammed toy weapon down. On table between them sliding item toward Clint not once taking her eyes off Kevin. Out the words burn came from Antino in his same loud voice spinning in his seat waving his arms around. To only have his chair stopped in place by Dareia asking he behave before tranquilizing him. Pointing out she would use a tranquil gun or even tazer on him when his parents weren't around.

After he gulped down lung full of air while placing his casted limb back in issued sling he had to use. On head she would pat him saying he was best mistake his father ever made during his skirt chasing days. Dropping all natural oatmeal bar in his lap as a reward for not giving her his usual back talk. She avoided eye contact with woman sitting right next to Antino in form of angry Pepper. Poking fun at this blonde had become a bit of fun for Dareia over her years of caring for Antino.

"Don't you have a company to run?" Dareia politely asked Pepper while she passed her and Tony.

"Just taking a few hours off to spend time with future of Stark Industries." Pepper took Antino's good hand.

"WHAT?" Romanoff-Barton twins yelled not believing a word Pepper said.

"We're dead." Zaine was interested.

"This a joke?" Tarene asked Jane and Thor. "Like ones Uncle Loki pulls."

"..." Jance tried not to laugh.

James ended up clamping his nostrils over when dread of Antino taking over his Stark Industries hit him. To only be reminded his body wasn't bony structure covered in skin when blood came rushing out. He now had muscles with added strength and had grown an extra foot in half and a few inches. Didn't help the gushing of blood that had Steve telling him to tip his head while looking to Phil. For the help that came in the form of a handkerchief pressed onto his leaking orifice.

"Sorry." James looked to Phil then Steve disliking this habit he always had toward shocking news.

"Not your fault." Steve smiled unable to get mad at his own child when he started him with those eyes. "Just calm down."

Phil just told him they were going to SHIELD's medical department to take a look at his nose when this was over. To also tell James he needed to the piece of clothes against his nose until bleeding stopped. Helping him tip his head all the way back to possibly stop nosebleed while advising him to breathe through his mouth.

"DAD!" Antino turned his head toward a smirking Tony. "What the Fuck?!"

"Language." Pepper rubbed Antino's hand.

"These go the surprise." Tony looked toward Antino. "So surprise!"

"Best dad ever!" Antino partially jumped from his chair to Tony's own.

Around father and son would spin in place after Antino landed in his lap wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, and tugged. Not once did lingering smell of alcohol or thick musk bother the teen. When Tony also embraced him now wearing a full-blown smile of his own enjoying this.

"What a well behaved pairs your have." Dareia sarcastically spoke to Pepper before walking away to empty chair near Zaine.

She ended up sitting down in telling him that he was going to be dropped off by Uncle's town house. After this since she had business with Fury and he would give time to socialize wit his aunt, Jeannie, and cousin, Eros.

"If your want to bring someone along." She looked at her son's friends. "Tell me now since your Uncle needs to prepare."

She knew up until now these teens had spent their time living as group within some building she owned. Place she had converted in a massive living space using family's money and some help from SHEILD. Putting in this and that to fit needs of the teens that were placed in her and her brother's care. Only times the teens would spend their time at Avengers Tower or in their parents' homes. Never once had any of them all excluding Zaine seen inside of Mr. Berkette's actual house.

Moments of seeing their caretaker's home life came up

"WE'RE IN!" Romanoff-Barton twins weren't spending another moment sparring against their parents.

"Sure." Jance shrugged.

"I've always pondered when Sir Berkette's living dwelling was like." Tarene couldn't wait.

"I've got to see this." Antino had returned to his chair. "How about it Spangles Jr? "

He got elbowed in the side by Jance while Pepper had to remind him that's not how he addressed people. Bruce pointed out James had a name and Antino should use it while Tony was no help at all. Not that he was going to listen to any of them when he started laughing at how James started to talk. Rather hollow way his spoke when he gave a maybe to even coming had Antino being silenced. Others teens were bothering their parents about heading to a place they never actually seen. Each one showed them a form of excitement that they rarely showed do to life they jointly led.

"No wonder father chose you." Zaine whispered to his own mother.

"He ruined me for other man, Sweet Pea." Dareia was touched by his compliment.

"Sweet Pea, really?" Zaine asked about the nickname.

"My Zai-Zai no likey?" She teasingly spoke to him.

He ended up giving her eye at way she started to speak to him using nicknames he's never been a fan of. Pointing out because she conceived her only child with Loki she had become sister-in-law to Thor. Not that she ever married Loki before or after becoming nothing but his bedmate. Since there were two other women on Loki's list he had bedded that gave him children.

"I rather stick to my given name." Zaine wasn't like motherly affection.

He ended up being smiled at before having her lipstick clad lips pressed to one his cheeks when she leaned toward him. What was left behind was outline of her lips in red imprint called Pretty Rose. He would wipe off his face asking how he was to get to his uncle's place when this was over. She smiled pulling a set of keys on a Howling Wolf Head key chain out from between her cleavage.

"You get to drive Uncle's other car." She jingled the keys before him.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" He never this form of teasing from her.

"Party-pooper." She made her best pouty face while handing the keys over.

When he took hold of them thanking her quietly for this someone at the head of this conference table. Made him self-known by pounding a glass, that was joke gift from Tony, on edge rather loudly. Telling all he couldn't take another minute or hour of all this family related tension in this very room. Practically making a point that of them all being here on monthly basis was over now. They were dismissed until next month when they all had to do this all over again.

"See you all in parking garage." Dareia addressed whatever teen coming with her son before getting to her heel clad feet.

She made sure to walk extra slow when she passed Jane and Pepper putting on her best maternal smile. When her gaze still on her only son needed to rub in a fact both knew she made to them. That subject she was talking about had to do them putting their careers and private lives. Before the very children they were sitting next acting like maternal figures Tarene and Antino saw them as. Soon dissolved when both women had to return to their respective occupations they chose.

Tarene tagged along with Jance stuck with Antino after promising Bruce and Pepper he keeps an eye on him. Having Antino hang out with Tony wasn't something that was going to happen after last time. Sitting around all day and night in dark Workshop working on Iron Man's Armour and drink coffee. Wasn't healthy socially and physically for Antino since he was still a developing teen. Leaving him to be forced to come along with his own adopted sibling and friends to Mr. Berkette's place.

"Don't forget us." Romanoff-Barton twins spoke at the same time running after Tarene.

"You know," Antino pointed out. "You guys have a creepy twin thing going on."

"I see nothing odd about these traits?" Tarene never understood what Antino said.

"I'll explain everything on our way to parking garage." Jance offered while he drew Zaine into his arms.

"She'll still not get the reference." Zaine pointed out.

"Stark Pad to the rescue!" Kevin lifts latest model into the air that belonged to him decorated in Hawkeye style cover.

Terna was the one that said that J.A.R.V.I.S had an endless media file that stored millions of films and TV shows. They could watch on their way to where ever Zaine's Uncle and his fiancé house actually was. This was where all of them had to decide they had to split into two cars in order to drive there. Zaine's car ended up being marked as vehicle one while Jance's car got marked vehicle two. Groups going in them were Terna, Jance, and Antino in vehicle two while anyone else got vehicle one.

* * *

Just one teen was left behind do his bleeding nose had him currently being taken to SHIELD's medical department. With both his parents on either side escorting him to state of art facility use for medical purpose. Filled with all kinds of machines and computers that Steve asked Phil to explain to him. All white from ceiling to the floor times under their feet with sterile smell bothered James. Whom did a male doctor assuring them he was in good hands separate from his parents. To only be reprimanded by Phil while Steve refused to leave James' side until his nose was looked over. To only be told that what happen to James was normal behavior since he inhabit from his birth mother.

"Amber could never handle bad or shocking news with out getting a bad nosebleed." He smiled remembering her. "Reason behind her being so anemic."

Bringing up a young nurse that Steve knew personally being she was assigned to care for him after he was defrosted. She spent all her time caring for Steve during his adjustment period to modern day world. Explaining every little thing to him he casted his eyes on, heard from someone else, or asked him about. Forming a deep bond between him and her that turned into physical form of pleasure. Both would share in repeated basis until Amber become pregnant with James. When Steve's care was taken over by none other then Phil when agent started to court him. Amber took maternity leave to have James in secret in some hospital in southern state of American.

Making her a single mother in eyes of the people of a small town she settled down to live in. She kept her job as a nurse in local doctor's office to support her self and her son until her health decline. With family of her own to leave James with when she grew to weak to work or care for him. To SHEILD she reached out telling them of her fling with Steve and what resulted of it. On her doorstep the day of her funeral Phil and mournful Steve showed up to take James. To only be handed the whiney infant by someone while being granted full parental rights to take him home.

Ended up happening with Phil and Steve naturally falling into the role of parents in raising James as their own. They ended up moving out Phil 2-bd rm apartment for a 3-bd rm in same complex on lower floor. Turning third bedroom into a nursery for their new child and second one into Phil's office. Last one was turned into their personal bedroom while monitor near the bed to eyes on James. Always keeping their eyes on James, like now when he was given a change of clothes. Came in his size since one's he wore were soaked in blood while with rest of him was cleaned.


	7. Chapter 7

When idea of going to Asgard came from the teens one night Mr. Berkette had to sit down with Thor over this. Jeannie sat in on this private conversation being an Asgardian citizen her self while her son hung with teens. Allowing Eros to reconnect with them after being cleared by SHEILD to become an official part of their group.

"We got another magician." Antino couldn't help compare Eros and Zaine.

"Thanks." Eros didn't know how to take the statement.

"He's being sarcastic." Jance translates for Eros.

Zaine ended up rolling his eyes at Antino had to day about his fellow Asgardian sorcer in such disinterested way. Deciding to pull Eros aside so he wouldn't collide with Romanoff- Barton twins came a running. Carrying what would their lunch for the day in of take out foot from one their favorite restaurant.

"Happy Burger!" James wasn't a fan of their food.

"Miss. Strange made sure they don't grease anything up." Terna hands James a bag with his meal.

Tarene gladly accepted her own from Terna while Kevin had to ask everyone while drink everyone wanted. Before Antino could try and steal someone's drink he would claim as his own to sip on. Jance interfered and ended up handing him Green Tea health smoothie in a medium size cup to him.

"I've been good." Antino gave Jance his best puppy eyes.

"In no way am I sharing my Cherry Lime-aide with you." Jance wasn't falling for his trick.

"Come On!" Antino stuck out his lower lips. "Anyone on my side?"

Eros would have fallen for these rules if not filled in on Antino's tricks to get at sugary drink by Zaine. He ended up taking his food and drink in hand offering to show them all a place to settle down to eats. Was taken by them all in joint attempt in wanting to welcome this new member of their social group. To a clear out cafeteria they would go taking one a table in center of the room. Take seats on opposites ends beginning to eat while playing their version of 20 questions toward Eros.

"My father was one of Asgardian soldiers killed by one of Jotuns during first break in Armory." Eros spoke of events that took place in Asgardian during Thor's ascended to throne ceremony. "Mother couldn't take the grief and took me with her when she came to Earth."

He could still remember anguish Jeannie with a toddler version of him in her arms leaving Asgard. For Earth using one of many smaller openings between the nine realms that Loki knew about. She made a name for her self as a homeopathic healer that caught SHIELD's attention in private way. Into their services she and her son were pulled just before Avengers Initiative started.

"Mr. Berkette would soon find her during an assignment and became apart of our lives." Eros bites into his fish sandwich. "He's helped us adapted quite well."

Zaine ended up asking how Eros came by his magical gift since he wasn't around Asgardian influence. Answer came in the form of his mother who taught him everything she knew about Asgardian magic, and Earth's belief in Wicca. To only have their conversation interrupted by JARVIS on Antino's smart phone. Followed by ring tone 'Not Too Young, Not Too Old' by Aaron Cartergoing off. To the Stark Issued cellar device me would go tapping away at the screen like possessed man.

"Do we want to know?" James spoke for everyone when he looked to Jance for an answer.

"He bothered Mr. Stark about allowing all of us to Stark Expo this year." Jance sighed. "He wants to get out of volunteer work we have to do."

"Going to Stark Expo doesn't count as volunteer work." Zaine reminds them.

"He's going with Beta Tester angle." Terna figured Antino's plan.

"Beat visiting a nursing home with people with bad eye sight mistaking you for a flat chested girl." Kevin recalled they last volunteer assignment.

"I don't see what is wrong with spending time with one's elder..." Tarene asked didn't see the problem Kevin.

Led to everyone staying away from explaining this to her how some elderly weren't all like her grandfather. Despite what she been taught by her father and Warriors Three about respecting everyone around her. Not all people these teen mean would return their kind actions toward them. On a few occasions attempted kidnapping from Co-Workers their parents trusted would take place. They always were returned to hands of the loved ones safe while kidnapper was handled by SHEILD.

"Explains why we have a caretaker like Mr. Berkette." Eros understood why everywhere didn't agree with Tarene. "Which I've come to prefer over..."

"We all know my mom can't be left alone with us for more of then minute." Zaine understood what Eros was getting at.

"Their on the same level. " Kevin pointed out the obvious.

Terna ended up answering the same question that someone asked about her brother ever being dropped on his head as a baby. What she would always tell them was same old story she learned by heart. That her mother was highly drugged at moment she gave birth virginal to both her children. Some how drug cocktail used to dull pain of child birth for Natasha some how was passed on. Left twins in sedated state after coming out of their mother in quiet matter instead of crying like usual newborns. Kevin was one most effected between him and his sister with glazed look his eyes carried.

"Can you sew his mouth shut?" Terna asked Jance to stitch her brother's mouth up.

"Unless his jaw is dislocated or broken." He brought up wiring Kevin's mouth shut.

James the one that stopped forming idea before they went to far already knowing the out come. Kevin would end up on prescribe pain killers that would turn into drooling mess no body wanted around. Person who ended up breaking his jaw would severely punished by their parents and SHIELD. Being under house arrest with SHIELD supervising was more went beyond wearing GPS anklet, and check in visits.

This was something James didn't want to happen after last incident that Antino triggered through usage of many items. Involved one his father's cars, a dare form Zaine, his first bottle of alcohol, and police chase. Resulted in half of downtown Malibu being used as illegal race way. A few places were knocked down and people were hurt getting out of way of drunken teen. To only get caught in a speed trap that ended with him having his learner's permit suspended for short time. While he spent 5 months or more under SHIELD's watchful eyes until redeemed.

"We're in everyone." Antino ended up holding up his Smartphone.

"Does Mr. Berkette know about this?" Zaine asked knowing their Manny already was informed about this.

Before anyone could answer about how Mr. Berkette would react he came into the room practically breaking door down. Dressed in a familiar uniform tightly clenching a leather bond notebook. Eyeing everyone of them as if they commitment a crime he just found out or informed about. That ended with him sighing while walking further into the room reaching for something in his notebook.

"Antino, I ever tell you how much I hate your father..." Mr. Berkette asked pulling out time sheets.

"On a repeated basis." Antino answered with a smile.

"Then I'm really hating him now." Mr. Berkette needed to punch Tony.

He didn't like how he was confronted by smirking Tony while his way to see the teens and given an volunteer assignment. He wouldn't have told Tony where to stick the offer where sun doesn't shine. If Fury wasn't jus a few feet away from pairing openly eavesdropping on what was being discussed.

"You all needed to fill these out properly in blue or black ink for task at hand." He hands sheets out to them. "No doodling and stick to English language."

He snapped his notebook shut to gain unwanted attention from Zaine, Antino, and Kevin he knew wasn't listening to him. Jance was stuck taking a closer sit by Zaine so he would wrote in his Asgardian tongue. Everyone else had to make sure Antino and Kevin actually fill everyone out properly. Pens were passed among them from cylinder shaped tin that can out of James' bag. Always resulted in him being called body scout by Antino that goy Kevin to laugh and eye roll from Terna.

Eros would need help in writing everything out in English language did know after learning to read and write. Just had a hard time understanding since Asgardian diligent was his first language. Person who joined him was none other then James ready to he his translating skills to work.

"That a burn, right" Zaine asked Jance.

"Would have to be if James wasn't actual boy scout." Jance recalled his joint youth. "Troop 319 sponsored by SHIELD."

"True." Eros figured since their wasn't a insulting tone behind the statements.

He still remembered how he, Antino, James, Kevin, and other male children of SHIELD were in a boy scout troop. Troop's leader was Grant Ward and Co-Leader was Leo Fitz from small group of agents Mr. Coulson hand picked. All the adventures they went on left those boys wanting to do more. Camp outs with a Para-natural twist to going on a hunt haunt in an actual haunted house. They even got to go on sailing on a ghost ship to grant dying trapped soul last request to entertain.

"Always be prepared." James taps his pen on Eros' nose.

"Yes in deed." Eros agreed wearing a bright smile.

Smile that spread on his face warmed James' heart would making Antino want to barf when he watched them. He ended up choosing to fill out the sheet of paper then further watch what Spangle JR flirt. Everyone else got to work while asking for help every now and then from Mr. Berkette. Making sure to fill in each line that asked for their personal information on clear print form of writing. To only a fill in piece of paper back to Mr. Berkette when down to get a laminated bandage.

"You are to keep these with you at all times to gain entry into Stark Expo." Mr. Berkette explained with a huff. "Be there on time since you got allot of work to do."

He went to explain coming or arriving late would result in certain privileges like roaming around technology conversation, or trying out new gaming systems. Aside from being able to visit with scientists and researchers in VIP lounge. Early arrivals were be allowed to have free arrange unlike late ones.

Along beside the rules of what to do and not do that wouldn't' get them kicked out knowing Zaine and Antino. Since he stared with narrowed eyes at them most of the time he went over and repeated. Even pointed out small section on the back of their bandages that held the list of rules.

"We get it." Zaine and Antino spoke at the same time.

"Please hope to Allfather you do." Tarene couldn't handle another lecture from Odin how she shouldn't behave like Zaine.

"Don't worry." Eros assured her. "He heard."

Jance couldn't help but laugh at way his boyfriend and stepbrother reactions to familiar lecture on rules. Rap sheets both had created over their youth took up two separate file cabinets with four full draws. That could be found buried some where in SHIELD owned facility unable to see the light of day. Filled with antics that started when the two learned how to walk in eyes of their mothers.

"You guy horseback riding naked through Central Park was enough." Tarene could never get that image out her head.

"How they stole them from under the nose of police officers that were riding them..." Kevin had been impressed with that stunt. "...That amazes me."

"Don't even think about." Terna warned him.

"I heard was quite a problem. " Eros laughed recalling how Mr. Berkette was that day.

Jance stayed out their conversation latest form of trouble when they were in New York attending Charity Auction. Donation pieces from the WW II time period sold off to support a Veteran's Organization. Among them were personal items from members of the Howling Commandos Squad. Either Mr. Berkette or James would buy that while Jance was stuck watching everyone else. Some how Zaine and Antino had slipped away drunk on stolen alcohol and humiliated them selves.

"Never got around in asking what become all that stuff you got..." James asked Mr. Berkette.

"When your a third generation Army brat... like my self." Mr. Berkette sighed looking over forms. "Legend of Captain American leaves an impression."

"Wow, never knew dad was THAT popular." James wanted to hear more.

Mr. Berkette smiled while he shared an idea of taking them all back to his place to have dinner when they land. Revealing that these teens were placed in some secured room located within SHIELD Helicarrier. Unable to leave since as a whole they were a security risk Fury didn't have time to handle. Leaving them in to supervise them selves was best idea SHIELD psychiatrist could up with.

"Beats sitting around and eating charred food." Antino could never handle burned meals.

"I would cook better if you weren't always annoying me." Jance corrected him.

"...alone." Zaine couldn't another night of Antino's whining about Jance's cooking.

Everyone else wanted in not wanting to spend another alone in his or her own respected ways eating cold food. Romanoff-Barton Twins couldn't take another night of eating delivered from same restaurants. They choices were Russians cuisine that left Kevin gassy or Terna with up set stomach. Chinese take-out that left them unable to finish because portions were too big for two people. Fast food from hamburgers to anything deep-fried left a bad taste in their mouth they couldn't wash out. Tarene was in care of either one of her parents since Thor and Jane didn't live together. She ate either whatever could be brought to Jane's research lab or current place of residence. Thor made for her in form Asgardian food that made her home sick for Asgard. On rare occasions, James had home cooked food at a filled table with both Steve and Phil attending. Half the time when Phil wasn't working late or Steve wasn't away on a mission he are alone. Sitting in front of the TV watching history channel eating left over food Romanoff-Barton Twins.


End file.
